Hidden Emotions
by blackrose13531
Summary: Night after night Yoru and Ran keep making an apperance. It starts to get awkward for Sora and Sunao, but what happens when they want to finsih what Yoru and Ran started? R&R!


4

By. Heather Lucas

**Hidden Emotions**

"Yoru."

"Hmm…" Sora turned in his sleep unaware of Ran who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yoru, wake up." Sora woke up and his left eye changed into a butterscotch color.

"Ran," Yoru said wrapping his arms around him. Ran moaned and moved closer to Yoru.

"I waited for you."

"I know, I'm here." Yoru brushed aside Ran's hair and kissed his forehead. Yoru lowered his head to whisper cold breaths in Ran's ear. "We can be together more often now that Sora knows of my existence, so don't worry."

"That's good…" Ran fell back on the bed and pulled Yoru on top of him. Yoru straddled him and pinned Ran's wrist to the bed. Yoru kissed him fiercely as if making up for lost time. He took one hand, holding both of Ran's wrists with the other, and lifted up Ran's shirt. He brushed against Ran's sensitive spots that made him cry out. He closed his eyes and so did Yoru, but when their eyes opened again…

"AHH!" They both shouted. Sora jumped completely off of his bed.

"May I ask what you were doing?" Sunao asked blushing as he sat up, pulling his shirt down.

"What I was doing?" Sora shouted, still on the ground. "You're the one in my bed! Go away!"

"Hmph!" Sunao stood up from Sora's bed and got in his own bed. "Keep Yoru under control next time! Pathetic!" Sora got up from the ground and shot Sunao a rude look before jumping back in his bed.

"Why is it always my fault?"

(((Hidden Emotions)))

The next morning Sunao and Sora were walking to school together quietly, when Matsuri caught up with them. "Good morning," Matsuri greeted them loudly, as always, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "Oh?" Matsuri walked in between them and walked backwards as he stared at the two.

"What do you want?" Sora shouted at Matsuri.

"Oi, bad mood…did you two not get any sleep last night?"

"Couldn't," Sunao and Sora both sighed simultaneously. They glared at each other menacingly. Matsuri smiled.

"I slept like a baby!"

"Shut up," Sora pouted.

"Sora sempai!" Sora looked up to see Ichikawa running up to him. "Morning! Wow, you guys look horrible! No sleep?" Sora sighed.

"I might have been able to get some sleep, if a certain someone wasn't such a idiot," Sunao said, directed straight at Sora.

"How am I the idiot?" Sora shouted right back at Sunao. "If that certain someone wasn't so bothered by this other certain someone maybe that certain someone could get a decent night sleep!" Everyone looked at Sora, confused.

"So that certain someone is Sora and this certain someone is Sunao?" Matsuri questioned Sora's logic.

"Never mind, we have school," Sunao said as he ran in the school.

(((Hidden Emotions)))

Class was starting and Sora ran in, sitting in his seat by the window. Right away he put his head down and tried to get some sleep, but of course, Mr. Minato couldn't leave him alone. "Ahem!" Mr. Minato cleared his throat to get Sora's attention. Sora continued to lie there so Mr. Minato slammed his pointer down on Sora's desk.

"Uh! Shinichiro," Sora shouted looking up at Mr. Minato. The students oohed at Sora's informality with the teacher.

"Sleeping in class? What a slob! And directing the teacher by his first name? Are you trying to say that you would like to get intimate and personal with me? Very interesting Sora Hashiba." The students whispered and laughed at Mr. Minato's comment to Sora.

"What are you saying, you perverted teacher!"

"Well, wish granted. You'll met me after school in the math room and I'll teach you a lesson."

"Yeah right!" Sora stood up, outraged.

"Yes, right. You will come after school, if not, then you'll get a zero."

"Wait—!" Mr. Minato ignored Sora as he continued his lecture. "Ridiculous," Sora mumbled to himself as he sat back down.

(((Hidden Emotions)))

"How unfair! To give me an after school detention," Sora complained as he walked. "Like I want to waste my time! Damn it! This is all Sunao's fault!" Sora stopped at the nurse office and knocked twice. "Nanami?" Sora called as he walked into the infirmity. "Hey Nanami! You need to put a leash around…what!" There sat Shinichiro with his arms around Nanami.

"Ugh, Sora," Shinichiro said embarrassed. "What are you doing in here?" Nanami smiled.

"Do you need something, Hashiba?" Nanami asked politely.

"No, not really."

"Sora, didn't I tell you to met me in the math room? Such insolence!"

"Is it such a problem to stop by here?" Sora glared at Shinichiro.

"And what was that leash comment?" Shinichiro asked Sora.

"I was saying that Nanami needs to keep a leash around you!"

"Why you little…"

"Shinichiro, Hashiba," Nanami said warning them.

"I'm sorry," Shinichiro apologized.

"Yeah," Sora said apologetically. They sat down and Nanami served tea to everybody.

"Shinichiro, what will do with you?" Nanami said in a teasing, yet in a serious way.

"What? It's not my fault! Sora and I are strictly on a teacher and student relationship during school hours. I had to make that clear."

"Please," Sora said doubting Shinichiro. "You enjoy teasing and punishing me!"

"Don't be absurd! I force myself to act coldly towards you in the academy. You seem to misunderstand my fatherly love." Nanami giggled.

"Go ahead and leave Sora," Nanami said in a soft tone.

"Thanks Nanami!" Sora jumped up and ran out before Shinichiro could say anymore. On his way out, Sora ran into Matsuri. "Oh hey!"

"Sora! Thank goodness I found you!"

"What is it now?"

"I have another request for the Jacks!"

"What? Make Sunao do it!"

"He went to the dorms already, besides this one is especially for you!"

"I could care less."

"But come on! It's a really fun one!"

"Fine just give it here," Sora said as he took the request from Matsuri. "Wait a minute! "Clean the math room"? Hey! This is from Shinichiro! Matsuri!"

"Well, have fun, Sora," Matsuri shouted. He was already half way down the hallway.

(((Hidden Emotions)))

The dorm room door swung open. "Ugh! I'm exhausted," Sora said as he shut the door. "Damn that Shinichiro!" Sunao was reading a book at his desk. Sora looked over at Sunao and sighed louder trying to get his attention. Sunao merely brushed a few stray hairs from his face. Sora grunted as he sat up. "I said that I am exhausted!" Sunao snapped his book closed.

"That's a shame." Sunao turned around to reveal his eyes a darker color. Ran got up from the desk and climbed over Sora. Sora blushed madly.

"Uh…S-Sunao? Get off," he stuttered.

"You seem to like this though," Ran said with a smirk.

"No I don't!"

"Yoru," Ran whispered in Sora's ear. Ran nibbled on the bottom of his ear lightly. Sora's eyes shot open as he pulled away, slamming back on the bed. Ran looked down at him and ran a hand down his shirt to the brim of his pants. Sora closed his eyes tightly with a small gasp.

"I'm here Ran." Sora opened his eyes, revealing a left yellow eye. He pulled Ran close to his body with a smirk.

"Yoru, it took you long enough," Ran cried, clinging onto him tightly. Yoru trailed his hand through Ran's hair, pulling out his hair tie.

"Shh…I'm here now," Yoru whispered, brushing his lips past Ran's ear giving him chills. Yoru tugged the bottom of Ran's ear with his teeth. Ran parted his lips with a soft moan.

"Yoru…" Yoru pressed his lips to Ran's, sliding his tongue into Ran's mouth. While their tongues were busy they began removing clothes, only parting to pull their shirts over their heads. Yoru suddenly tossed Ran on the bottom, pinning him down with one hand as the other hand worked on his own belt. Ran grinned and Yoru tied Ran's hands up using his belt.

"Don't struggle now," Yoru said in his deep voice, obviously teasing the man underneath him. He worked his bottoms off and Ran's so they lay nude. Yoru pressed his naked body to Ran's and kissed his neck. Ran closed his eyes and moaned quietly. Ran opened his eyes back up with a light blush covering his face. The two made eye contact and Ran expression changed to a slight teasing pout, which made Yoru chuckled softly. "Don't give me that look," he muttered and kissed the others neck again. "You _love _this, don't you?"

"No…" Ran lied and then tilted his head up to give the man more access to his neck.

"Liar." Yoru traveled his kisses down the others neck, leaving tiny red marks here and there. Ran gasped in pleasure when he felt Yoru grind his hips to his own, creating friction between both of them. Yoru trailed his hand down between the smaller man's legs causing Ran to cry out softly. Yoru brought his mouth back to Ran's, their lips meeting warmly. They closed their eyes as their kissed continued, but things seemed to stop for a moment. They opened their eyes and parted, looking at each other oddly.

Now Sora and Sunao lay there naked with each other, not to mention that Sora's hand was still in between Sunao's legs. They both blushed deep red, but neither of them moved an inch. They've woken up before close, but nothing like this. Were they frozen in complete shock? Neither of them said a word and the moment seemed to go on forever until Sunao spoke up. "S-Sora…" Sora looked the other in the eyes, both of them still deep red.

"W-What?" Sora asked nervously.

"Why…?"

"Hell if I know." Sora finally, yet awkwardly removed his hand from Sunao's wrist and then moved the other hand from below. Sunao and Sora slowly sat up and Sora gave a quick glance over at the other. Sunao had almost a pleading expression, which made his heart skip a beat. "What is it?" he finally asked Sunao.

"Why can't we…?" Sunao questioned softly, not daring to look over at the other.

"Sunao…" Sora's heart beat rose slightly. "We…I…." He was at a complete loss of words. Sunao sighed.

"Forget it." Sunao was about to stand from the others bed, but Sora grabbed the others arm. He held the other still as he pressed his lips to Sunao. Sunao felt a tingle at his lips and gladly accepted the other, wrapping his arms around Sora's neck. They both seemed to be smiling underneath the kiss, happy to have a night to only them for once.

(((Hidden Emotions)))

The morning, though, seem to run the same as always. "Good Morning," Matsuri called out to Sunao and Sora, as the all began to walk to school together. "Did you to sleep better?" Matsuri smiled wildly, being his happy-go-lucky self as always.

"Eh, I guess," Sora mumbled lazily. Sunao glared over at the other.

"You guess?" Sunao said obviously offended. Sora looked over at the other and smiled, giving him a wink that Matsuri didn't see. Sunao blushed and looked away quickly to make sure the blonde hair male didn't see. Matsuri just laughed softly.

"You two," he sighed, smiling, as though things would never change. But things will change…things have changed.


End file.
